The number of unique operating systems, device types, and communication pathways accessible through an internet or wireless connection has continued to grow and presents to advertisers and other distributors of information the difficult task of continually updating software and computer based interfaces to maintain connectivity with the ever changing landscape of consumer devices. This vigilance is time consuming and costly and delays the ability of a potential advertiser, for example, to distribute information. Thus, there exists a need for an engine, method, and system of engagement with various devices or platforms that enables both unsophisticated and sophisticated app producers to configure, deploy, and in real-time record the results of a multitude of apps to consumers across target app devices.